Who Are You?
by Tuso
Summary: Inuyasha/X-men crossover.Sango's stuck in the future and kurt has to help her back to Fuedel Japan!
1. The Meeting

I,of course,do not own any of these characters,nor do I ever plan on it.Or do I.....Mwahahaha....  
  
Who Are You?  
  
One fine day in fuedel Japan,Inuyasha and Kagome are enjoying lunch together under a tree. More like Kagome is enjoying lunch under a tree, Inuyasha is sitting in the baking hot sun trying to figure out how to open the cup of Ramen.  
  
Kagome:Inuyasha, are you sure you don't need help?  
  
Inuyasha:I Told you, i'm fine!  
  
Inuyasha pulled the cup apart, the bullion powder sprayed all over his face, causing him to sneeze and Kagome to laugh.  
  
Inuyasha:Stop!It's not funny!  
  
Kagome:Of course it is!  
  
Inuyasha shook his head off.  
  
Inuyasha:Oh, man. Now what am I gonna eat?  
  
Kagome gave Inuyasha a piece of her sandwich, and a piece of her mind.  
  
Kagome:Ya' know,if you weren't so stubborn, you could be eating you're Ramen.  
  
Inuyasha:If you weren't a girl, you'd be eatin' my fist....  
  
Kagome hit Inuyasha, sending his part of his sandwich up his nose.  
  
Inuyasha:Hey!!  
  
Kagome:Inuyasha, you're too violent!Grow up!  
  
With that Kagome marched off in a huff.  
  
Inuyasha:Hey,kagome!Come back!  
  
Kagome disapeared over the hill.  
  
Kagome:Ooh, that Inuyasha...He makes me so angry sometimes!Someday, I swear i'm gonna take this jewel and shove it right up Inuyasha's-Huh!?The Shikon no tama is gone!Inuyasha!!! --------------------------------------- THE XAVIER INSTITUTE  
Kurt Wagner,a sixteen-year-old mutant,was walking around his beloved school.It was getting dark out now,but that's when he loved it best.It was so peaceful, so quiet, so...  
  
Kurt:Hey,what's this?  
  
Kurt bent down and picked up a small jewel.It was a brilliant pink,and was glowing ever so slightly.It had teeth marks in it, and was covered in slobber.  
  
Kurt:Ech.  
  
Kurt was wiping his hand off on his pants when he heard a noise behind him.He turned to see a small,white cat-looking thing. It was growling and hissing at him.  
  
Kurt:Hey, Vat's ze matter, little thing?  
  
All of a sudden the creature jumped at Kurt and took the jewel from his hand, then took off.  
  
Kurt:Hey!  
  
Kurt chased after it.He then decided if he were to catch it, he should do it the easy way.In a puff of purple smoke, the young mutant dissapeared and re-appeared in front of the cattish jewel snatcher.  
  
Kurt:Tag, you're it!  
  
Kurt yanked the jewel out of the creatures mouth and 'ported into a tree.The cattish creature started to glow like fire and became realy big.  
  
Kurt:Cool trick!Now, roll over!  
  
Instead of rolling over, it jumped into the tree and bared it's teeth at Kurt."Kilala!" Kurt looked down to see a woman in an oriental kimono.the big cat-thing, or 'Kilala' as it's name seemed to be, shrunk and hopped into the woman's arms. Kurt 'ported dow next to her.  
  
Kurt:You need to teach me how you did zat...  
  
Sango:Who are you?And how'd you get down here so quick?  
  
Kurt:Vell, I'm Kurt Vagner. And the 'down so quick' part...vell...I...  
  
Sango:You're a demon,aren't you?  
  
Kurt:A demon?Why would-  
  
Kurt remembered that he had his holo-projector off.Due to his blue, fuzzy body and less than normal appearence, he couldn't blame her for accusation.  
  
Kurt:No, i'm not a demon, i'm a mutant.  
  
Sango:So...You're a demon.  
  
Kurt:No, i'm not a demon!!!I am a-oh, nevermind...who are you?  
  
Sango:I am Sango, the demon slayer.  
  
Kurt:Oh, joy.  
  
Sango looked at Kurt's Two-fingered hand.  
  
Sango:What?!?Why do you have the Shikon no Tama?  
  
Kurt:The Shikon no vhatty?  
  
Sango Jumped back and pulled a Big-assed boomerang off her back.  
  
Sango:Alright, demon! Hand over the Jewel!  
  
Kurt:Okee dokee.  
  
Kurt Handed the jewel to Sango.Sango blinked and looked at it, then at Kurt.  
  
Sango:Okee dokee?  
  
Kurt:I told you,I'm not a demon!Ijust look like one...It's actually a rather sensitve subject for me...  
  
Sango:Well,that was the easiest fight ever...How come Naraku could never do that.  
  
Kilala:Mreow.  
  
Sango put the jewel around her neck.  
  
Sango:Okay,now Ionly need one more thing.Where am I?  
  
Kurt:About half a kilometer from ze Xavier Institute.  
  
Sango:Oh,yeah.That's helpful...What century am I in?  
  
Kurt:Uhn...ze tventy-ith?  
  
Sango:Okay...What country?  
  
Kurt:America.Vat are you, forein?  
  
Sango:Yes,You could say that.I really don't belong in this century. I Belong in Fuedel Japan.  
  
Kurt:...  
  
Sango:Really.I do. I was sleeping when Kilala here stole the Shikon no Tama off from Kagome's neck. I chased her into the well and must've got transported into the future. I chased Kilala so far that when i caught Her, I could'nt find my way back to Kagome's. We started flying around, took a break here and now I'm talking to you.So, can you help me back to Japan?  
  
Kurt:Fine.And you?  
  
Kurt fainted.  
  
Sango:Hello?Kurt, are you okay? --------------------------------------------------------------- Okay, not straight humor,but is it good?Tell me, review me.Please!!!!!!!I Love reviews. Help me out. Give me ideas for what happens next!Ask me for info on the characters if need be...Just Please review Me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1 


	2. Realization

I do not own any of these characters!No, I don't!!!So No sueing!Okee Dokee, here we go...  
  
Who are you? Chapter 2...  
  
Kurt woke up lying in his bed at the Xavier Institute.He sat up and glanced around.  
  
Kurt:Oh, vat a dream...  
  
Kurt walked downstairs to the main dining hall where everyone was eating breakfast.He took his normal seat at the table and turned towards Proffesor Xavier, who was- as usual- sitting in his wheel chair.  
  
Kurt:Oh,Proffesor, you vouldn't believe it. Last night I had a dream zat a voman named Sango vas vith me on a valk and zere vas a strange jewel vith a vierd name zat vas all powerful.She zaid she vas from fuedel japan...  
  
A girl sitting on his right, named Kitty Pryde, snickered wildly under her breath.  
  
Kurt:Vat?  
  
Kitty:Did she have long black hair that's tied back and was holding a huge boomerang?  
  
Kurt:Yes, how'd you know?  
  
Just as he said that, Sango walked in to the dining room and sat in an empty chair near Kurt.Kurt looked at her, then jumped.  
  
Sango:What's wrong, Kurt?  
  
Kurt just continued to watch her, a look of shock set on his face.  
  
Sango:Last night, you fainted.So I brought you back here. Everyone is really nice here, they gave me a place to sleep and everything.  
  
Kilala jumped into Kurt's lap, mewed and curled up.Kurt looked down at her and then back at Sango.  
  
Kurt:Oh, vell... Dat's good.Uhh, Proffesor-  
  
Xavier:Yes, Kurt. I read her mind. She really is from Fuedel Japan.  
  
Kurt:Okee Dokee...Sango, vhy don't ve go for a walk...  
  
Kurt Grabbed Sango's arm and pulled her up, forgeting he had Kilala on his lap, and wailed in pain as Kilala dug her cattish claws into his legs.He pulled Kilala off and she immediatly hissed at him and jumped onto Sango's shoulder. Kurt led the giggling Sango outside, limping slightly.  
  
Sango:So, I'll ask you what I asked you last night. Can you help me back to Japan?  
  
Kurt:Japan's a long vay avay...ven do you need to go?  
  
Sango:Well,...  
  
Kurt looked at Sango. Sango stopped walking and looked at the sky.  
  
Kurt:Vell...Ven?  
  
Sango:The Proffesor told me that there was a festival coming up...  
  
Kurt:Yah... Wait. You don't vant to go...? Do you?  
  
Sango:Could you take me?  
  
Kurt:...  
  
Sango looked at Kurt, for the first time actually noticing how strange he was. It was hard to believe that he was a human. The future seemed strange to her, so different, so interesting. She wanted to stay just a while longer.  
  
Sango:Well, can you?  
  
Kurt:Fine, But you haf to promise zhat for any reason, you do not hit ziss vatch. Got it?  
  
Sango:Okay...  
  
Kurt:People aren't very open to my looks, so I vear eet. It's an image inducer. Youv'e seen it.  
  
Sango smiled as they continued walking. **************************************** Next chapter- The Festival of doom!Mwahahahaha!!!! So, is it good? It's not very long but chapter three should be... REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. The demon Pt1

I Do not own these characters. You should have figured it out by now...  
  
Who Are You? Chapter 3 ********************************  
  
The fireworks boomed in the sky as the crisp night wind blew through Kurt and Sango's hair.The festival had started already by the time they got there. Kurt led Sango into the main path, consession stands lining both sides of the road. Every time a firework went off, Sango would jump, startling Kurt, whom was holding on to her hand. He laughed every time. Sango looked around at the conssesion stands, slightly marvelling at how quick the food was cooking.  
  
Sango:Kurt? Can we get some food?  
  
Kurt: Of Course! Ze food is ze best part!  
  
By the time they were done getting food, Sango was holding a small Rotisseree chicken. Kurt Had two things of cotton candy, a drink, three small chickens, seven boxes of assorted candies, and an ice cream cone. He looked funny trying to balance it all while walking. Kurtwas still slightly limping from his encounter with Kilala. Sango took one of the boxes of candy from Kurt, without him noticing.  
  
Kurt:Vell, vant to go on a ride?I can leave zis food vith the proffesor.  
  
Sango looked at the ferris wheel.  
  
Sango:That ride?  
  
Kurt glanced over his food, almost dropping some.  
  
Kurt:Okee dokee.  
  
Kurt left his food with Xavier, Quickly ate his ice cream cone, and ran over to the ferris wheel with Sango. They paid the admission, and sat next to eachother. The wheel started to move and Sango's eyes went wide. They sat in silence for quite a while, until kurt glanced at the Shikon No Tama which was dangling from Sango's neck on a silver chain. Sango looked at him.  
  
Sango:What...?  
  
Kurt:Sorry, Mein Fruend. Zis may sound vierd, but...can I hold ze jewel?  
  
Sango blinked.  
  
Sango:...  
  
Kurt:Vell?  
  
Sango:...You are a demon, aren't you?  
  
Now Kurt blinked. Then he grunted and looked away.  
  
Sango:Fine. Just a second.  
  
Sango pulled the jewel off from around her neck and handed it to Kurt.  
  
Kurt:Vow...It's heavy.  
  
Sango glanced off into the distance, smiling. But her smile slowly faded.  
  
Sango:Kurt...? What is that?  
  
Kurt looked to where Sango was pointing. A thick green shape was floating towards them. As it got closer, all the lights in Bayville went out. The ride jolted to a stop as the festival lights faded too.  
  
Sango:A demon...  
  
Kurt:A vhat?!?  
  
The green fog slowly took shape into a gigantic, green zombie-like thing. Kurt Teleported Sango to the ground. They stood watching it glide closer. Kurt shuddered. He had never seen a real demon before, nor did he desire to. Sango pulled the boomerang off of her back- she was never without it- and got into a defensive stance in front of Kurt.  
  
Sango:It's after the Shikon No Tama!  
  
Kurt looked down at his hands, the jewel still clasped tightly between his odd fingers. He looked up and gasped. The demon was right above them, it's awful eyes on Kurt.  
  
Demon:Give me the jewel!  
  
It's voice rumbled and shook the foundation.  
  
Sango:Kurt, Prepare for a battle!  
  
Sango thrusted the boomerang into the air and it ripped through the demon. She caught it and held it back at ready. The demon regenerated together, cackling like a sick steampipe. It shot it's long, boney finger down at Sango, who attempted to leap out of the way. Sango hit the ground, pierced through the shoulder. With no weapons and only the power to teleport, to Kurt, the battle seemed pretty one-sided. Sango stood, holding her shoulder with one hand and her boomerang with another. The demon shot foreward towards her wth it's ugly hand outstretched. Sango closed her eyes and screamed as the demon impacted her body. But the pain was less than it should've been. Sango opened her eyes. She was looking at Kurt, who had ported her out of the demon's path and had taken the offensive. ************************************ What will happen next? Will Sango and Kurt win? Duh. Read chapter four to see. It should be up soon. REVIEWS!!!!!!! 


End file.
